Brink of Insanity
by IceCrome
Summary: ...You just had to leave me Danna, didn't you...?


_'Dan..na?  
Wake up Danna...!'_

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

* * *

_'I miss you, Danna. More than you know'._

* * *

It was quiet. Much too quiet.

Many of the Akatsuki members narrowed it down to Deidara's sudden (but unsurprising) lack of energy and enthusiasm.

And, despite the Akatsuki being filled with near-apathetic killers who wanted nothing more than to take over the world and kill everyone in it who disagreed with them, they were a family. A dysfunctional, sadistic, cruel family. Families stuck together.

When a member was hurt, they had to help.

However, Deidara was different. He didn't want help. He wanted his Danna.

* * *

_'Sasori-danna...why couldn't you beat them!'_

* * *

It was a sudden turn of events when Pein presented Deidara with another partner. The usual-bubbly-blond-turned-stoic threw an explosive bird at the two of them stating he didn't need (_want_) a new partner.

Deidara was, for lack of a better word, in complete despair. The blond and his Danna were notoriously known for despising each other, but everybody else saw the silver lining. It wasn't very hard to see how much they cared (wantedneeded_loved_) each other.

That was that.

* * *

_'I have a new partner, Sasori-danna..._

_I wish that he was you...'_

* * *

It was to Deidara's misfortune that Tobi did not die. No matter how hard he tried to '_accidentally' _kill him, he refused to die. Annoying 'sempais' and all.

Deidara had punched many holes in the wall during that period of time. And many teardrop stains were on the floor. He didn't understand how Sasori could die _so easily, _while their most inexperienced member couldn't be killed no matter how many clay birds, spiders, _whateverthehellhethrewathim _were thrown at him.

He felt betrayed.

His Danna shouldn't have left him, _nonono. _

_'I shouldn't have left him alone to fight.'_

_'...it's my fault.'_

* * *

_'Did you love me like I loved you, Danna?'_

* * *

He hid behind a facade.

It was quite common for Akatsuki members to do; hide their true feelings in order to achieve their ultimate goal. In reality, everybody there was afraid.

The only person who could remove Deidara's facade, however, was Sasori.

Tobi had tried, oh how he had _tried. _However, Deidara didn't want him to _try. _

He wanted him to go away. He wanted him to leave him alone.

_He wanted Sasori back._

* * *

_'It's getting really hard, Danna. I wish you were here._

_Why did you have to leave me alone, Danna?'_

* * *

Deidara was slipping.

Slipping, slipping through reality like sand through fingers.

He ate little, slept little, and visited Sasori's grave and workshop more and more frequently. His 'family' was beginning to worry. Tobi, especially. The masked man was aware of Deidara's..._utter contempt _for him, and did his best to reach out to his Sempai.

But he didn't want to be reached, _nonono_. He wanted Sasori. That'd been clear since his death.

(_Two months, thirteen days, six hours and twenty-one minutes ago_, but who was counting?)

* * *

_'Maybe art _is _eternal, Sasori._

_Maybe it is. But when you died, you lost all proof.'_

* * *

His sanity was less than before. (If he even had any, that was to say.)

He took great pride and glee in torturing innocent pedestrians while during mission, exploding their limbs, while leaving them tied up to the nearest object to die alone and battered bloody. Tobi had tried to get his Sempai back to the brink of reality, but every small grasp of the arm ended up with a throw to the ground.

Deidara cackled.

After all, why should they be happy? His life line was dead now.

* * *

_'Art is a bang._

_Maybe you figured that out when you had those two swords shoved in your heart, Danna.'_

* * *

Tobi was unsure what to think when he saw his Sempai break down and cry right in the middle of a mission. It was on a trip back to Sunagakure. (Which, even Tobi thought, was rather cruel of Leader-Sama to do.) The two were disguised; regular Akatsuki clothing would be too noticeable in a place they've already attacked.

So when the two accidentally found the grave of Chiyo-baa, Deidara cried tears of joy.

And then he remembered.

Those tears turned to hatred, malice, and _pain._

* * *

_'Do you remember me...Sasori-Danna?  
I hope so...I'll be joining you soon...'_

* * *

Deidara heaved, his breath ragged and heavy. He looked up at that (goddamned _bastard _of a human being), eyes filled with malice. Hatred. Disgust.

_Sadness? Who knew._

Deidara spit his blood out onto the ground.

"That's what pisses me off about you and your fucking brother! I'll show you what real art is!" He took the last bit of clay he had, a maniac grin spread on his tattered face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, confused as what he was doing.

"I'll show you what real art is, un!" He repeated. Sasuke began to grow uncharacteristically nervous. Deidara lifted his head up slowly, giving a maniac smirk that made Sasuke shudder.

"Art..." He said, swallowing the clay.

"...is a BANG!" And then, two seconds later, the world was black.

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

_'Danna...is that you...? I can see you.'_

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

_'...Let's go home, Deidara...'_


End file.
